Vault Hunter in Alfheim - Male Vault Hunter reader x Girl Ops
by JohnnyTheEpic
Summary: What happen when a Vault Hunter suck into the world of Fairly? You get one hell of a adventure in Vault Hunter in Alfheim! Follow the Vault Hunter as you! In the world of Fairly fill with monster, dark guild and hot women. Will you get back to Pandora? Or you'll stay with 4 beautiful member of Girl Ops? Borderlands x Sword Art Online - Male x Silica, Lisbeth, Leafa, and Sinon!
1. Story of Vault Hunter

Ah welcome adventurer! To the story of the Vault Hunters! The many tales of Vault Hunters of old and news, past and future, and myths and legends! I'm the speaker of the story who read many story of the Vault Hunters, Marcus is not here today, due of having a arm deal meeting with bunch of bandits (Hope he survive this) that I read the story for you! Just hope I do my best to entertain you people.

Now I done for introduce to you, I going to pick a story for you. Something flesh and never been told before.

Now let see. A Boy and his Skag? No. The Champion of Badass? Naw, Misadventure of Siren? I guess people already read this. Vault Hunters in Alfheim? Oh now this is interesting! Lady and gentlemen, are you tired of seeing a bloody bandits? Killer robots? Ugly monsters? And an Alien who going to destroy the universe? Well maybe you want to go another world to see something new. But what if the world that no one knew, is from the other dimensions? And that other dimension is Alfheim.

Yes Alfheim. The world and home of the Fairy. World that no one in Pandora didn't believe it, all except one Vault Hunter. Long ago a Vault Hunter is on his journey to search a lost alien treasure known as Vault, little did he know he found one! But something different, no not that alien monster who summoner or straight out the Vault. No but a Vault that was Open! And once he enter, he entered a brave new world of magic! The Vault Hunter was shocked to see one huge tree, almost like a space station. And of course he saw a people fly across the sky and one person just to land next to him. The Vault Hunter realize that person is a Fairy! Two people from two different, are now meeting for the first time.

The Fairy introduce the Vault Hunter to show the world of Alfheim, with their magic and technology the Vault Hunter returned the favor by sharing knowledge of Pandora. Alfheim ready to see the wonder of Pandora !(Which right now Pandora is shit for us) With the help of a Vault Hunter the people of Alfheim now ready to enter Pandora. But before entering, the portal between Pandora and Alfheim are close forever. No one know about this until this book which I found on the ruin of Guardian.(Only cause I did found it on the ground while I taking a dump) And yet no Pandora, even our Universe enter Alfheim.

Until, You. Yes you! You the Vault Hunter (who is also a male, sorry lady) Discover Alfheim! How you ask? Well let start how you started begin a Vault Hunter. Let see there many Vault Hunter name that I can't pick the right one, oh? How about the Broken Prince? Yes! You as The Samurai who been royal with your family over past generations, yet Handsome Jack help your rival clan to destroy your kingdoms, leaving your father help your escape thus sacrifice himself. After land on Pandora you been train with Zer0, Axton, Maya, Salvador, Krieg, and your BFF Gaige. You'll be the baddest Vault Hunter not only to bring back your family kingdom, but taking anyone in your way. With your family sword who hold the dragon power, You be unstopped.

Let begin! Starting with you going take down…

Marcus: There you are!

Marcus! What you doing here?

Marcus: I need you to cut your arm so the bandits won't cutting me in half, wait why you on ECHO?

I reading the tales of Vault Hunter to the viewers.

Marcus: That's my job! Selling weapons is one thing, but telling a story?

Marcus you begin selling your past time, so I thought reading to viewers is the best thing I do.

Marcus: Yeah? Well at least someone who love telling the story.

But who gonna tell a story when a bandits gonna cut you %$^?

Marcus:... Well at least you're right, but come on they won't firing at my shop!

Coming! I'll get back once we deal the bandits.


	2. Welcome to Alfheim!

Sorry for the wait, we already deal the bandits after we sold fake guns, hope they didn't shoot.

Let begin! Starting with you going take down Hyperion scientist who summoning a Alien monster to restore peace, lucky for you it not going to happen.

Clockwork: I DR CLOCKWORK,HAVE SUMMONED A VAULT MONSTER TO RESTORE PEACE TO PANDORA AND BRING BACK THE ORDER OF THE HYPERION!

You: You know, talking so loud make me want to shut your mouth up.

You take cover while just open Vault leaving an unknown monster coming through the portal.

Clockwork: Thank to your Vault friend who change the Vault key, I HAVE NOW FULL CONTROL TO WHATEVER SO CALL "GUARDIANS." and with it, NOBODY WILL EVER STOPPING ME!

You: Okay! Now I REALLY shut your f^#* mouth up!

You change at him with your Bitch (It a Legendary SMG, no it really it is. Just google Borderlands Bitch and see it is a Legendary SMG)

Clockwork: Think again! ACTIVATE ALL LOADER BOTS AND SECURITY DEFENSE!

Loader Bots drop in while turret lock on you

You: Oh % !* me.

As you dodge the bullet you take cover.

You: Man this is not good.

Clockwork: Since you all alone and can't stop my opening, NOBODY CAN'T STOP ME!

?: Guess again!

BOOM!

A expose come from the entrance and shocking you see

You: Gaige?!

Gaige: Nice you having a solo battle.

You: Well I guess they outnumber me.

Gaige: Don't worry my handsome Samurai, we can stop him from opening the Vault!

You: And how are we going do it? Two against many?

?: More like 7 against all of them.

Two turret drop in and shooting the Loader bots!

Axton: Hey (y/n) What give? Going take Hyperion asshole without us? Dick move man.

Maya: We been worry about you taking him all by yourself.*Phaselock the Loderbot* It just not like you going taking him down easy.

You: Well maybe, if he bring too much bots.

Salvador: Come on amigos whatever the boss is too hard, you always come to us *Gunbazler* Hell Krieg want to join you on Poop train express.

Krieg: YOU CAN'T NOT KILL YOURSELF, LET ME KILL YOU FIRST!

You: I know, it just…

Zer0: A broken man must doing alone, yet still need us, you really dick a move on us. (I know I suck at haiku)

You: Yeah, still need you.

Axton: Cool! Now let-

Clockwork: NO ONE GOING TO DESTROY THE VAULT! ATTACK ON THE VAULT HUNTER WITH MISSILE AND LASER! *turret lock on them*

Axton: Aw crap.

Maya: Take cover!

As the six run to you, then all of them is taking cover with you.

Axton: So what we going to do?

You look at the tube thing

You: see that tube that general the key? We need to shoot it down.

Axton: Like the we did to Angel? Well at least we not killing her daughter.

You: Axton and Salvador you got first, Maya and Gaige you go 2, Me and the rest of melee handler three got it?

All of them: Got it!

You: Good, Now let save the day guy!

You and your friend go different tube to stop general the key.

Clockwork: STOP THEM!

Gaige: It robot time sucker! *summoning Deathtrap* Show them who's boss!

As Deathtrap slay them bit by bit Maya got her cover.

Maya: Look out badass! *Phaselock badass lounderbot*

Both Gaige and Deathtrap destroy badass lounerbot

Gaige: Thank!

Maya: No problem.

After clearing it both of them destroy the first tube.

Clockwork: NO! NO! NO! I REWRITE ALL THE PROGRAM FOR LOUDER BOT, HOW COME THEY STILL SUCK!?

Axton: Come and get some! *Throw two turret while Axton and Salvador using his Gunbazler shoot their way and walk to the pump*

Salvador: *humming*

Clockwork: DON'T YOU GET NEAR MY PUMP WHEN YOU DO-

2 Pump destroy

Clockwork: THAT IT BRING ALL THE BOT TO GURID THE LAST!

Clockwork bring all the bots to stop you, even the badass one.

You: Ready guy? *pull your katana*

Krieg: LET'S MAKE THEM WET THEMSELF! *Pull his Buzzsaw*

Zer0: Many warriors will hold their stay, yet many of them will fail, all of you going get ass kick. =) *pull his sword, yeah nothing special name for zer0 sword.)

As you three run to the last pump, all of you change in attack.

You: FOR PANDORA!

You and Krieg slice and smash the louder bots Zer0 use Decepti0n, turning Zer0 invisible while killing them from behind

You: Make way from the Jr conductor of the poop train!

As you and Krieg smashing to the final tube, A badass loader almost got Krieg! Making Krieg almost kill.

You: Krieg!

Before you rescue Krieg, and letting him die. Krieg trigger something you never imagine.

Krieg: NEVER STOP THE PAIN. NEVER!

Krieg transform into….. A bodybuilder who just jerk off a lot only his hand 's gross.

Krieg attack badass loader with his Buzz Axe (which it has a dynamite stick on the top of Buzzaxe) Dealing damage to the loader. As loader been exposed, you three continue to the final pump.

With you slaying and Krieg smashing, leaving Zer0 still use Decepti0n. Cutting behind and shooting Kunai which has a random elemental.

It clost to the last pump, but the Loaders keep coming. But you have a idea.

You: Krieg! THROW ME!

Krieg: I'LL BURN YOU WHILE PISS ON YOU!

Krieg grab you with his right muscle arm and launch you toward to the final pump.

You:NOW THIS IS WHAT I TALKING ABOUT!

As you scream you pull your katana and slay the push, making pumps stop working.

You: *Drop next to Clockwork and point with your katana at him* Your day of destroying Pandora are over!

With you and your friends aim at Clockwork, Clockwork furious of what you done.

Clockwork: NO NO NO NO! YOU RUIN MY ULTIMATE PLAN! YOU BANDIT!

You: This is only insult name you ever came up with? Man Hyperion sure love to say bandit.

Axton: You could say that.

Clockwork: *walk backward* THIS IS NOT OVER BANDIT! WHEN I FULL CONTROL, NOTHING WILL STOP ME FROM YOU VAULT HUNTER AND ALL OF YOU BANDIT!

Maya: Really? You got many insult name yet still call us bandit? How dumb you are.

Zer0: A man with his beautiful mind, yet can't think many insult, this name have no good insult.

Clockwork: I'LL SHOW YOU! SHOW YOU ALL HOW POWERLESS YOU ARE!

With Clockwork reach to the end of key that power of the Vault, you knew you are %& !

You: Aw shit.

Clockwork push the Vault key to the keystone, activate the open portal of the vault.

*Earth shaking*

Gaige: Guy, why the ground shaking too much?

Clockwork: Now that's vault is open, once he raise from below, I'LL CONTROL MY VAULT MONSTER TO DESTROY EVERY BANDIT!

Axton: Wait, did he said below?!

Maya: As if, Below the group!?

Salvador: This is not good amigos.

Clockwork: I'LL SHOW YOU, I WILL SHOW YOU ALL HOW ONE MAN CONTOUR THE WORLD WITH MONSTER ON HIS HAND!

As Vault Open from below, the group even more shaking.

Clockwork: COME MY VAULT GUARDIAN! LET'S SHOW THEM YOU DON'T MESS WITH HYPERION SCIENTIST!

When the group tearing apart, Clockwork fall after the group open.

Clockwork: HELP ME SUCKER!

After you hear Clockwork final word, a massive crack open and reveals a Vault gate with some reason has a circle like arc to support the Vault gate. And it floating?! As the Vault gate straight to the sky, it open the portal, but sucking everything from above.

Axton: Look like we had to go! This place is falling apart!

You: More like sucking apart!

You and the Vault Hunters escape as you can, but you forgot something.

You: THE VAULT KEY!

You look back the Keystone now floating towards the flying Vault Gate.

You: I had to get back the Vault Key!

Axton: Are you insane?! We've to leave!

You: And let someone use a key to summoning a monster? I know it, you know it, and WE all know it!

Axton look at you, making sure you going come back.

Axton: Fine. Just please make it back, we don't want to lose you.

You: You guy know I alway come back.

And you run back to get the Vault Key, you jump to the keystone before heading the Vault gate.

You: You're not going anywhere! *Use your Katana to pull the key out*

After a few second of hope, you hear a crack sound which mean.

You: *Look at Vault Key now open space* Yes! *grab the key* No one in Pandora going take the key from destroying our home.

After you put your key in your bag, you pull yourself and jump to the ground. Time to run like hell.

Axton make it to the door which they came from. The open explosions door.

Maya: There you are. The minutes I was worry about-

Gaige: Axton. Where is (y/n)?

Axton knew if he break Gaige heart, Maya going Phaselock his ass.

Axton: It was a guy thing so…. He going get the key back.

All of them: WHAT?!

Gaige: We've to get him! *Run to get you*

Maya: Right behind you!

Maya and 3 other run with Gaige, while Axton just really mess up.

Axton: Man, I am not good with making guy stuff.

Back to you running from, well sucking into the Vault Gate. As you avoid the objectives, you saw many suck into the Vault. Louder bots, Weapons, even the freaking Spaceship! You run pass until you make it to the door which they came from. And of course someone stand beside the doorway.

Gaige: (Y/N)!

You: Gaige!

Gaige: Come on! This place is tearing apart!

You: I coming!

When you almost make it, the floor tear it apart.

Gaige: (Y/N)!

She scream while you floating to the Vault.

Gaige: I got you!

She grab you with her left robot arm.

Gaige: Don't worry (y/n).

You: How am I worry if WE floating?!

You tell her by, well you two floating.

Gaige: Oh.

Then out of nowhere.

Maya: Got you!

Maya grab Gaige legs. As Maya holding on while she float, Zer0 grab her, and then Axton, and then Salvador, and then Krieg. And of course all of floating straight to the Vault in the sky.

As they almost pull aways, Krieg use his Buzz Axe to the group so he can pull with his left arm.

You: WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! ALL OF YOU GOING TO STUCK IN!

Salvador: And let you going to die? No way Jose!

You see Krieg still holding on, his right arm can't hold much longer. Even he kinda…. Jerk his right arm.

Krieg: MY JERK ARM CAN'T JERK OFF LONGER!

That.

They almost hold on each other, if they left go…. You think of something. Something no Samurai has done something stupid. Then you got a idea.

You: Gaige, you gotta trust me!

Gaige: Of course I trust you! That what friends for!

You: I think you not going to like this.

Gaige: Tell us!

After she said, you pull your Conference Call and shoot Gaige( Don't worry your friends can't hurt from your bullet.) Making all of them fall to the group while you suck in.

Gaige: (Y/N)!

You: Don't worry about me, I gonna be okay!

Gaige: But-

You: I don't care what going to happen to me, all I want to know is you guy help me. I never forget the moment when all of you help me become a Vault Hunter! Axton, you are one hell of a solider. Maya, you always and will be the badass Siren. Salvador, you always be a crazy logo with dual guns. Krieg, I'll always be your Jr conductor. Zer0, I'll never forget you help my dad in the past and help me in present, you always gonna be a badass ninja to me!

Zer0: =.{ (Y/N)

You: And Gaige.

Gaige look at you for final time.

You: YOU ALWAYS AND STILL BE A MECHROMANCER TO ME!

Gaige: (Y/N)!

You: All of you! Lilith, Hammerlock, Moxxi, and everyone in Pandora are my family! I'LL ALWAYS REMEMBER ALL OF YOU AS A FAMILY!

You turn around and see the gate getting closer.

You: Whatever happen, take care Gaige for me.

As you getting close to the Vault

You: Alien world, here I come.

And when you enter, You feel the air below the ground.

You going to fall.

You: Oh, so this Alien world. That suck. AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

So you fall to your death. And falling. And falling. And fall- You know you can survive from falling down to the group, thank to Brick the Slag King. Which your mind come up due of your stupid brain.

You: Wait a minute. I just safety fall down and survive, I totally forgot I the Vault Hunter. Wait, is that a flying castle?

Play Ted Striker - Love is Gonna Make Us Stronger -

You look as massie flying castle, it almost bigger than Sanctuary!

But you forgot something. The weapons, Sheild, your ECHO, all your stuff have been stuck from the Vault gate!

You: Well crap. I guess I has to get it then.

As you look around, you saw your echo device falling down, along with your stuff falling down as well.

You: Well if I falling down, then fly like a Skab!

The speed of light

I can see fallin'

Burning down from the sky

Flaming through, the night

You fall down as fast to get your ECHO. As soon you get close, you reach out your hand and thank to pick up tracker (it like Jedi use the force, but only pick up.) You grab the ECHO and start loading your Echo communicator.

You start getting your weapons, starting your favorite legendary SMG, The Bitch. After you got it from falling down, you mangle all your stuff. You have all the legendary in your backpack, but the most you use is The Maggie (Pistol), Conference Call (Shotgun), Veruc (Assault rifle) Lyuda (Sniper rifle), and your rocket launcher The Norflee.

After you got your weapons, you grab the Vault Hunter's Relic from falling down which increases chance of finding loot with a 5%. A good chance for finding good weapon. A Magic Missile, A Slag Grenade Mod that send 4 or 6 child grenade to the enemies, after it hit skag has a increases damage to shoot with any non-slag weapons.

And you lucky you got a Legendary class mod call Warlord. A samurai right armor shoulder that increases both your heart and your melee with a 50%.

You forgot the shield! A Vault Hunter always has a shield from getting shot or get hit. A Bee shield you grab has a good amp shot that drain enemy with energy shield, or non-energy shield. This shield is too OP

In a wall of sound

I can hear callin'

For me when my heart speed of love

So affraid of letting you go

After you got everything, you saw a torn apart ship crashing down as objects heading down fast.

You: Oh crap!

You fly around to avoid hitting object then out of nowhere, a car just almost hit you.

You: Since when he has a Bandit Technical?!

But you soon to realize a torn ship coming to straight to you!

You: On second thought I better take a door.

You cut the Bandit Technical door, leaving you turn this car door to a surfboard.

You: Oh this is more like it!

You fly forward to the torn ship, and saw a open cut from the engine.

Did you ever notice

I can never beat this

I can not believe this

Why you never help me closer

Can we RETRY once again

You: Here goe noting!

You fly straight toward the engine and making without a cut

As a man with faith

Fighting them rejections

They can hold them so tight

Flowing through, the night

Sliding down the engine part, you hear a alarm and something about going to explode. You saw a open cut of the ship, you jump to the torn ship, sliding down your way to the front of the ship. You saw a window baldy broke, so you shoot the window lending you fall back to the sky.

Spining to the ground

I can see reflections

Of you, raining down from the clouds

What was here's been turning cold

As you skydiving, you see a massive tree, it almost big as Helios!

Did you ever notice

I can never beat this

I can not believe this

Why you never help me closer

Can we RETRY once again

As you heading down, you use the Conference Call to shoot down making fall shower. After shooting down you feel the blast from above, but really do you want to look back the explosions? You don't care the explosions so you cool about it.

You got everything for preparing anything once you group. A new world ready for you!

Welcome to Vault Hunter in Alfheim!


	3. A Welcome Party

As you safely fall down to the ground, you make a hero landing.

After it you around and saw ammo, weapons and even supplies from the fall. But most importantly, what is this place? Like the flying castle and big tree, you knew you in different world.

As you walk away, a ship crashes down and make a explosion. Which you don't care and walk away like a badass should do, walk away and don't look at the explosion .

You: Looking at explosions is so overrated.

Few hour past and seen you been lost, you climb up the tree and look anyone close to you.

Until

?: RUN AWAY!

?: I already told it a bad plan!

?: Why you make yourself a leader?!

?: Cause I want it show how good Girl Ops we are!

?: THAT DOESN'T MEAN TAKING ON MONSTER!

You: Just my lucky day.

You drop down to help the girls out.

You run to the location until you spot four girl running away.

And you think they're normal person like human. Right?

Nope, you saw four colorful adventurers running away from a T-rex look like.

One with Pink hair with small shield and spike mace.

Pink Hair: KEEP MOVING YOU SLOWPOKE!

And a leader of this group.

Second is a small cat girl? With a small flying ice dragon with her, she weid dagger with her.

Third is a Yellow pony-tail with C/D Cup (You not good guess boob size) who almost like a Samurai like you.

And Finally you spot an another cat girl, this time with blue hair and a bow. But you can't help but looking her butt.

They stop running and ready to attack.

Pink hair leader: Ready?

All three: Yes!

Pink hair leader: Girl Ops attack!

Both Boob girl and cat girl toward the monster as the bow girl jump to a tree while pink hair command them.

Pink hair leader: Leafa, Silica attack the legs!

Boob girl: You sure you ready Silica?

Silica: Pina and I are ready!

Pina: Scheee!

As they dodge T-rex attack, both of them attack at the same time, making T-rex can't move.

Pink hair leader: Sinon!

Sinon: Got it.

Sinon jump over the T-rex and shot the head, making the monster head pin down.

Sinon: Lisbeth!

Lisbeth: Don't worry I got it.

Lisbeth toward the monster while her mace growing?!

Lisbeth: NOW!

All girl attack with their weapon grow.

Sinon shot with a ice arrow to the head, while Leafa and Silica attack attack the monster eyes. After girls attack Lisbeth make the last blow, with a lightning mace to the head! Making the monster dead.

After it for some reason, they all post?

You: Man I want to do that.

You look with your Lyuda. After their amazing teamwork, make you to meet them. But luck change as a another chance at them.

Lisbeth: Crap there more?!

Silica: I'm not sure I ready for this.

Leafa: Don't worry I got you.

Sinon: As long I stay away, I think it gonna be fine.

Lisbeth: Girl Ops same thing!

Gril Ops make them stand, as the monster going to attack. As the monster close to them, It shot dead.

Lisbeth: What?

As they saw a dead monster, they look a handsome adventurer on the top of a monster, aka you.

You: Ladies.

They look at you, while there face red? Look like they seen to like you.

Lisbeth: I-

Silica: Thank you for saving us!

As you jump down you toward Girl Ops never seen an adventure before, who wield a Sniper rifle?

Sinon: I never seen someone who carry that.

Leafa: More important, what's up with his clothe?

Silica: By the look of it, he seen to be a Samurai.

Lisbeth: Great, more Klein.

Sinon: But more handsome than ever.

Leafa, Silica and Lisbeth look at Sinon,

Sinon: What?

As you close to them.

You: No problem, I never see you guy handle a monster like that!

Lisbeth: Only cause we're Girl Ops! I'm the leader of this group.

Leafa: Also know our boss.

Lisbeth: I'm-

You: Lisbeth, Cat girl with a dragon is Silica.

Silica: And Pina!

Pina: Scheee!

You: The beautiful boob lady Leafa.

Leafa: Even those I had THAT, I never that beautiful.

You: And the Hot shot Sinon.

Sinon: Please you fluffy me.

Lisbeth: I guess you stalking us while getting our butt from a monsters.

You: True, but I don't want to ruin your moment.

Girls face turn light pink

Lisbeth: Why thank you!

Sinon: Just who are you?

You: Me? I'm adventurer like you.

Leafa: Really? With that clothe of your?

Silica: And the weapon you has?

You: That because I'm-

ROOOOOOUUUUUD!

Lisbeth: ARE YOU KIDDING ME!?

Sinon: Hey, you better hind and-

You walk to the monster as it change you.

Leafa: What are you doing?!

Lisbeth: You going get yourself kill!

You: Na, it seen normal to me.

As you stop, the monster keep changing as Girl Ops going to save you.

Sinon: You're a idiot for taking that thing down!

As the monster close to eat you, you raise your Maggie.

Silica: What's he doing?

Sinon: I never seen this weapon before.

Lisbeth: Still we need to stop him from getting killed!

You aim at the head, shot down, making the monster dead from one shot.

Girl Ops shock of what you did.

Lisbeth: Just what the heck did you do that?!

You: Just saving your butts from… *looking at T-Rex look like.* Badass Rex thing, pretty sure it T-Rex.

Sinon: With that toys of your?

You: I'm sure that all of you already know it a gun.

Silica: Then what that you holding?

You: This's a pistol, but it more than just a pistol.

You reach out your Maggie.

You: Ladies, you looking at a Legendary weapon!

Four girl stare at you for a moment.

Girl Ops: *Laugh very hard*

Lisbeth: That's a legendary weapon? It so small!

Leafa: What kind of a idiot who made them as leder-

You pop at the sky, knowing the bullet going to hit.

Sinon: What? Are you going to impress us?

You: Maybe.

Lisbeth: Good luck with that. You nothing to Kiri-

Lisbeth word Interrupt when a dead dragon drop behind you!

You: *sit at the dragon head* You're saying?

They really shock of what you did, with a face of WTF!?

Lisbeth: How?

Silica: Did?

Leafa: You?

Sinon: Do?

All of them: THAT?!

You: Oh let just say that my weapon, shield, relic,grenades and of course me are overpower. And before you ask, somewhere from one to eight OP lever.

They shock of how lever you are.

Lisbeth: Would you excuse us? We're having a meeting.

You: Sure take your time.

Lisbeth: Girl Ops! Hustle!

Girl Ops doing a meet up far away from you.

Lisbeth: What are we going to do?!

Leafa: He seen powerful to take down a monster, but I not sure he going take us all four.

Silica: But he save us.

Sinon: With his guns that for sure, I never seen a weapons like that before.

Lisbeth: Whatever it is, we've to take him down!

Sinon: I'm not sure how, I mean look at him.

Girl Ops look at you, looking any loot from the monster.

You: Not even a butthole? What kind monster that don't have a loot from a butthole?

Lisbeith: No matter what good he is, we got to take him down. Who with me?

Sinon: I do, going shoot straight to his ass.

Leafa: Me too.

Silica: Fine I guess taking him out is best way to do.

Lisbeth: Good!

You look at them, meaning they done talking.

You: Look like they done the meeting.

Girl Ops look at each other. Nodding.

You: Yup, meeting's done.

Girl Ops walking to you.

You: I was hoping you got something about this place.

Girl Ops walking closer.

You: Girl?

Closer

You: What're you doing?

Until they pin you at the back of a monster, dawning weapons at you.

You: Okay, what's going on?

Lisbeth: After what you did and how capable you are, got no choice but taking you out.

You: Are. You. %$* ^($ kidding me?

Leafa: Yeah, sorry for that.

Sinon: It just you just overpower, that all.

You: Really? After I saved you from the monsters?

Silica: Yeah pretty much.

Pina: Scheee!

You: Well, this is gonna be fun.

As you pull your katana, you hear a dragon hoar.

You: *Push theirs weapon with your katana* If you really want to take me out, it take more than just weapons and magic. Beside, you never seen a dragon in action!

Lisbeth: We'll see about that! Girl Ops attack!

Girl Ops chance at you.

You: This is gonna be fun! *Stand in Samurai mode*

Lisbeth: Sinon attack in long range, Leafa and Silica try go faster, We'll beat his butt to the ground!

All of them: Right!

Sinon jump to the tree as Leafa, Silica and Lisbeth attack you. As they switch at the same time, you block their attack at the same time!

Lisbeth: What?!

You: Like said, *Push theirs back then kick them* you never seen a dragon in action.

Lisbeth: Crap! Leafa, Silica try attack him while moving fast.

Leafa and Silica move fast to attack you. Silica try to stab you while Leafa attack your legs, you other hand block Silica stab attack then jump Leafa below.

You kick Silica then kicking Leafa.

Lisbeth: He seen fast, think you can make a shot?

Sinon: If he waide open, sure. Just don't mess it up.

Sinon load up her arrow as Lisbeth coming back.

Silica: Pina attack!

Pina: Scheee!

Pina coming from the air, then glab it.

You: Ain't you a cute! Remind me of Mordecai bird Talon, well he's a bird and you a dragon.

You poke her face then bite your finger.

You: And now you biting my finger like Talon, Ow ow ow ow!

You shake your hand leaving Pina let go.

Silica: Pina!

Silica catch Pina

Lisbeth: You leave them alone!

Lisbeth swing her attack, you dodge her attack.

You: You know you kind of cute when you angy, even match your pink hair!

Lisbeth: Stop seduce me!

You catch her shield attack.

You: Even you your eyes, it doe so cute.

Lisbeth: THAT'S IT!

Lisbeth push you away

Sinon: You're mine.

Sinon shoot the arrow at you.

But then

You cut her arrow! Leaving a two explosions behind you.

Girl Ops: WHAT?!

Sinon: How's he cut a arrow like that!? Only Kirito cut a arrow!

Sinon question running in her mind as team leader shout at her

Lisbeth: SINON!

Sinon: What?!

You running at her

Sinon: You gotta be kidding me!

Sinon rabin fire on you but you keep running.

Sinon: How the hell he keep dogging?

As you close to Sinon.

Sinon: There's no way he get me from jumping to a tre-

You: Grenade jump!

You use a grenade to jump to a tree.

Sinon: Oh come on!

Sinon keep shooting while you cut her attack.

Sinon: I shouldn't bring my staff.

You got her, holding both of her hand and put blade on her neck.

You: I'm not going to lie, but you're the beautiful cat girl I ever see in my life.

Sinon: *bluse* Why thank you.

You: With your blue hair, your eye, everything. Even your butt, you just so…. Beautiful!

Sinon: Okay that it!

Sinon kick you then jump to the air, seeing her flying?!

Sinon: No one tell me about my butt!

You: You can fly?

Sinon: I not the only one.

Lisbeth, Silica and Leafa flying.

Lisbeth: What? Never seen us flying?

You: No, the only thing I see flying is jumping on the moon.

Leafa: Wait why the moon?

Lisbeth: Girl!

Girl Ops: Right!

Four them fly attack toward you, but jump to the ground.

Lisbeth: He's on the ground, now our-

But then a bullet come out of nowhere!

Silica: Lookout!

The Girls split up.

You: Even you can fly, that doesn't mean I can shoot you. (Hope Hammerlock not mad at me for shooting the girls.)

The girls keep dodging

Leafa: Sinon, think you can shoot?

Sinon: I can, but he will shoot at me when I use my bow.

Lisbeth: We need a back up!

Silica: How? We're four of us and he one. How he's outgunned us?!

As you keep shooting, you notice the ammo drop.

You: Shit, if I continue shooting I out of bullet.

Not until.

A fire ball coming straight toward you!

You dodge the fireball and revealed.

?: The Fire Samurai has finally here!

You: More Samurai? Now this is going be good.

As you ready to prepare, you see a red hair drop down.

?: You try to mess with girl? Now I going to mess you up!

Lisbeth: Klein we don't need your help!

Klein: Come on! You girls need my help.

You: This Klein guy's right, you do need help.

Silica: I never say this, but Klein is only one who need our help.

Lisbeth: Fine, just don't mess it up!

Klein: Don't worry about, *look at you* At long I dealing with him.

You: Good, a 1v1 Samurai fight. *raise your katara*

Klein: Did your sword road?

You: Maybe, You?

Klein: *Pull his katara and use fire magic on katara.*

You: Wait, did you use fire magic on katara? Is it broken the samurai code?

Klein: What no! It's doesn't matter, I going burn up your butt.

You: Good luck with that.

You and Klein change and block his attack.

Klein: Not bad, for a rookie.

You: Just a Samurai in action. *push his sword*

Klein: You don't say.

Klein use fireball at you.

Klein: Then taste my flame! *shoot fireball at you*

You cut his fireball, which result having a fire on your katana.

Klein: WHAT?!

You: *Look at your flame katana* Oh, this is going be good.

You change at Klein, then you rapid attack with your furious speed.

Klein: Girls, help!

Silica: Na, you seen good.

Klein: Only cause you don't see me needing help!

Lisbeth: Silica he's right, he need our help.

Klein block your attack.

Sinon: We're coming!

Klein: Look like you in deep trouble.

You: Oh really?

You kick Klein, leaving push back to the girls.

Leafa: What're you doing?!

Klein: Getting ass kick.

Silica: Lookout!

All of them look at you.

You: Feel the wrath of the dragon!

You use your katana as you swing, leaving a fire wave at them.

They almost dodge your attack, a blast result a take down.

You: Oh man, wait till my friend how I use fire on my katana.

You look at them, laying down from the blast.

You: Oh man! I'm sorry for this, but you made me do this.

Lisbeth: Cause you're evil with using powerful weapon!

You: Evil!? First I am not evil, I an adventurer like you. B, you attack me cause I powerful? And three you-

As you going to speech, you saw a blue flash past you.

You: Wait, was that a blue head-

Then a wind push you away.

You: Log!

You flying down to the ground, then you look up and see a blue hair girl pointing her rapier at your face.

Blue hair girl: Stand down.

You: Over my dead body.

Sinon: Asuna be careful, he's dangerous!

Asuna: What are you mea-

You hit her rapier and pointing her neck with your katana.

You: She's right, stand down or else.

Asuna: *raise her eyebrow* Oh really?

Asuna poke her rapier at you with hyper speed, but you dodge faster.

Asuna: What?

You: Gonna go fast? I like it.

Both of you attack rapid, blocking and dodging as you cloud while Asuna try attack faster. That was your plan, make Asuna show down.

Lisbeth: What's he doing?

Klein: Look like he trying to show her down, waiting to right move to hit her.

You: Ready to give up?

Asuna: *look at your eye* Never!

Asuna poke you with her rapier.

You: You cut my jacket!

Leafa: You thinking what I thinking?!

Silica: She's going use Mother's Rosario on him!

Sinon: Go Asuna GO!

Asuna poke you with 4 hit

You: Ow!

Lisbeth: Kick his ass Asuna!

6 hit

You: Ow!

9 hit

Klein: You can do it!

10 hit

Asuna: This is your end!

As Asuna ready to hit you with 11 combo, you block her last hit making a final blow push the tree down.

Asuna: What?!

You grab her hand.

You: That's for my jacket!

You disable her hand making drop her rapier, then you throw her far to the group.

Asuna: I never knew how good you are, killer like you-

You: Excuse me princess! I'm not a killer, *whiper* well maybe back in Pandore. I'm a guy who lost but attacked by you people!

Asuna: Then why you attack them?

You: Cause THEY attacked me first!

Asuna: How I believing you?

You: Cause-

As you going to explain her,

A sword going cut your head, so you dodge.

You: Oh come on!

Black Hair boy: You should stand down if i were you.

You: I was going examples! Until you show up!

Black Hair boy: You thank me later after I beat you.

Asuna: Kirito look out!

As Kirito look at you, you going to kick to the face but dodge and swing the sword to you, leaving block his attack and push far away.

Kirito: Not bad.

You: You two.

Kirito: I never had this fight before.

You: Well maybe you should try bullets then.

Kirito: Wait bullet?

You shot Kirito with Maggie, but Kirito cut it with a golden sword.

You: How the hell you cut a small bullet?

Kirito: Let say cutting a magic missile is like any sniper.

Sinon: *in mind* You go Kirito!

You: That's the most - (Wait did he said sniper?)

Kirito: Were you saying?The most awesome thing you ever saw?

You: No but I drive over the hill, but you said cutting magic missile is like any sniper right?

Kirito: Yeah?

You: Well then, *equid Lyuda* going to try with this!

You shot Kirito, you never see him cutting a bullet so fast, make you think Zer0 is sooooo jealous.

Kirito: That it? I just getting started!

You: (Okay so Pistol and Sniper don't work on him, maybe….) I think you can handle this? *Equpd Norfleet *

Kirito: Anything try to shoot, not going work on me.

Sinon: (Remember me when you use this sword, and kick his ass for me!)

You shoot with your Norfleet, as Kirito saw never before.

Kirito: Why there three spinning magic missile coming to me?!

Kirito success cut the first magic missile, but not both making 2 and 3 blast behind him.

Kirito: Ah!

Asuna and girls: What?!

Klein: How?!

Sinon: *heart break* (But….You remember me right?)

The gang saw Kirito laying on the group as you toward him

Asuna: Come on! We've to help him!

Sinon: Right!

Klein: Right behind you!

As the gang going help Kirito, you shock that you almost kill him!

You: Oh my god! I'm so sorry about this,it just your friends attacked me for being a bad guy. I just a guy who-

Lisbeth: Attack!

You: Come on!

Asuna strike first, while you block her attack Klein use his fire sword to blind you. As Girl Ops aid to help them, you keep blocking their attack.

Klein: How he's going go fast?

Asuna: Just keep attacking, he'll get tired.

You: Keep trying baby!

Until

Kirito giving you a big swing, giving you a mass push.

You: Oh you gotta me kidding me!

With a help from Kirito, all seven of them attack at same time, leave you block all their attack. But you try to push back.

Kirito: Give up, you've nowhere to run.

Lisbeth: Once you down, we taking you to jail.

They pushing you.

Asuna: Keep pushing!

You almost going fall, which you a good idea.

You: Ahhhhhhh!

As you leg hit to a ground.

Kirito: It over!

You keep blocking as they push hander, but something not right.

Kirito: Wait, he stop screaming.

When he look down…

You: Got ya.

You left go, making them fall down.

As they get up, you push them by throwing each other.

First Pina going attack, but grab and throw into Silica.

Silica: Pina!

She got it, but you throw to Leafa. Leaving them on the ground.

Sinon: Why you!

You grab her tail.

Sinon: Ah!

Then grab her leg, doing a leg take down.

You: Sorry about that.

Then out of nowhere.

Asuna try to strike you, but grab her arm to spin around to Lisbeth.

The Two man almost stand up

Klein: Nobody mess with my friend!

You run to Klein, slide down under him giving him a low blow.

Klein: Oh god, why?

Kirito almost swing his sword at you, but you drop kick at his chest!

You look at him.

You: I was trying to be a nice guy, but nooooooo you people start it attacked me! Cause I evil? Cause I so powerful? Maybe I both? That how you look at me.

You put your foot on his chest, putting his head with your Maggie.

You: But hey, at least I just a Bandit.

?: STOP!

You: What?

You look around seeing who coming from the voice, not until….

A little fairy?

?: Stop please!

A fairy who flying above Kirito and turn into a normal side child?

?: Please don't kill my daddy! I begging you!

A child fairy beg you, this when you piss about it.

You: COME ON! Why everyone going again me?

Kirito: What're you talking about? You were going kill them.

You: Really? Cause They attacked me first, then the hot head show up, then the other blue chick, and then you.

Kirito: But why?

You: Why? CAUSE I WAS ASKING GIRLS WHERE AM I BEFORE ALL OF YOU ATTACK ME!

Kirito, Asuna and Klein just realize something, you didn't do anything!

Kirito: Oh my god! *Got up and skate your hand* I'm sorry about this!

You: It alright, at least you show me what you capable of.

Asuna: I really sorry about this, we didn't know until now.

Klein: Yeah, that or you kick me in the jewls.

You: Sorry I has to.

Girl Ops look at you, realize that they attacked you without your reason.

Lisbeth: Oh god this is so embarrassing.

Sinon: that we almost kill him, yeah good job leader.

Leafa: Again. Why are we allow Lisbeth to be a leader?

Silica: Hard to remember.

Lisbeth: Come on, we've to sorry for our action.

All three of them: Right.

Girl Ops walk to you to say sorry, not until Lisbeth giving you a hug. Like a bear hug

Lisbeth: I'M SO SORRY FOR MY ACTION PLEASE FORGET ME!

Lisbeth crying, but you hug her back.

You: Hey it happened before, you did nothing.

Lisbeth: So you're not angry anymore?

You: Yup.

You kiss her forehead, the gang shock.

Lisbeth: oh my god.

Kirito: Did he..

Asuna: Yup.

Klein: Never knew he was a gentlemen.

Kirito: Let stop here. You look like you not around here, in fact we never seen you wear that.

You: Cause I falled from the sky.

Asuna: Wait you falled from the sky?

You: Yeah.

Kirito: How come you didn't use your wing?

You: Cause I'm Human.

The gang giving you a few minutes.

You: Guy?

Gang: YOU'RE HUMAN?!

You: You got that right!

As you said that, Asuna look at the fairy above your ears.

Asuna: Yui, what are you doing?

Yui: He's right, he is a human from the sky look.

Yui pull your ear.

You: Easy there.

The gang shock

Klein: No way!

Lisbeth: Just look at it!

Leafa: I never seen a human ear before.

Sinon: Wait, you said you fallen from sky.

You: Yeah, and before you ask, you better look at the sky.

Kirito: Sure let us-

They look at the sky, and a falling objects coming down fast.

Kirito: Look Out!

The gang dodge the objects and fall down behind you.

You: Now you believe me?

The gang look at the objects, then turn looking at you.

Asuna: Sure.

Kirito look at your right armor shoulder.

Kirito: Hey, what's that logo? It look familiar.

You: That? Is a Vault Hunter logo

Gang: YOU'RE A VAULT HUNTER?!

You: The one and only.

Kirito: That explains the weird power you had.

Yui: Can we take him?

Asuna: Sure, after all, we kinda went overboard.

You: Yeah, I wonder why. *Look at Girl Ops*

Kirito, Asuna, Yui and Klein look at them, now knowing why.

Lisbeth: I said sorry!

Silica: From you not us.

Sinon: Again we're sorry for this happened.

You: It's okay *you walk to them* It nice to having a battle from you, you were amazing * hold all their Girl Ops hands and kiss it* Apologies accepted.

They brush

Lisbeth: Oh thank you!

Leafa: You too kind.

Silica: Um…..

Sinon: Thank.

Klein: Never knew he was that kind of gentlemen.

Kirito: Come on! I'll show where you are.

As they leave, you follow them.

Kirito: And Girl Ops, please look at him, incase he do something.

Girl Ops look at you.

You: Hope you do something nice to me~

All of you walk, as Lisbeth whisper to them.

Lisbeth: He's good.

Sinon: He's THAT good.

As all of you leave, a shadow figure watch the whole time.

?: He beat everyone, include The Black Swordsman and The the Lightning Flash. Must give the words to Laughing Coffin.

After watching you, he fly off to the guild.

AND DONE! JohnnyTheEpic here and wow it took mouth and half to get this ch.3 done, cause you know time and work, and I want to get it done soon. With this ch done, I can now doing Eating with Half Angel. And might finish the story. I feel like Eating with Half Angle should be done since it made last year. Hope you guy enjoy and sorry for the wait.

Hope you enjoy!


	4. A gang hang out at apartment

At the gang hang out apartment

You: Thank for the food and drink.

Kirito: No problem, it's Asuna who made this.

Right now, you are at the house they hangout.

Agli: I never knew you're Vault Hunter the whole time.

Oh you forgot Agli, you never knew Alfheim got bl- On secourt thought we just gonna ignore that.

Klein: Yeah, wait till you see him kicking our butt out the field.

Agli: Did you? *Look at you*

You: Well it was self defense.

After said that, Asuna bring food to you as well with a drink.

Asuna: Sorry about the mess back there.

You: It's alright, at least we know each other.

You look at Asuna's sandwich, it look good and you can tell Kirito is jealous of that.

You: I mean it a long day since-

When you take a bite, it taste like heaven.

Kirito: I know that look, go ahead and eat it.

When Kirito told you, you eat like a Skag eating their children. They laugh of you eating, after eating it you drink a water.

You: Oh my god, that was the best sandwich I ever have.

Kirito: It's Asuna who made it.

Asuna: Oh it was noting.

Sinon: Beside the whole Asuna's food, I want to know your story.

Yui: Oh yeah! I want to hear your Vault Hunter story!

The gang lean to you, want it to hear your story from Pandona.

You: Well, it was all start it with a planet call Pandora.

One Borderlands 2 story and couple DLC later.

You: And that how I end up in your world call Alfheim.

The gang shock after you told your story. Until Klein ask.

Klein: So the whole time Handsome Jack going rip every bandit of Pandora?

You: Pretty much.

Klein: That's not ba-

You giving him a death look.

Klein: Okay you got a point.

Lisbeth: But how about the Vault Key?

You: You mean this?

You drop it on the table.

You: One big ass alien key.

They awns of your key.

Silica: So that's why Jack need it.

Asuna: To summon a Vault monster, Warrior.

You: Not only that, it can open a portal to the Vault's treasure.

Sinon: But nothing but an alien who's going to kill you.

You: Exactly, everytime we open we end up getting a monster.

Kirito: Not until, some I guess a crazy scientist just open a portal , leaving you suck to our home.

Leafa: That's how we heard the scream!

Few hour ago:

You: AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Leafa: You hear that?

Lisbeth: It just a fairlie who can't control their fly.

Back to here

Klein: That make sense!

Kirito: That doesn't make sense of how you got that weapon.

Kirito pointing at your guns.

You: You mean my guns? *Pull out The Bitch* Let's just say it dropped.

Asuna: Dropped?

Agil: As is dropped from the enemy's?

You: Oh yeah, sometime it rare other it legendary. It's mostly happened on Pandora.

Kirito: Okay, but how about you pull a sword from the lake?

Is he telling the Sword of the Lake, like a Excalibur sword?

You: You mean Excalibur?

Kirito: That's the one!

Sinon: Let's just say, his sword is more powerful.

Kirito pull Excalibur.

Kirito: This is the sword that I used for taking a army.

Really? You can take out a entire of army with one rocket.

You: Kirito I don't care how and what you did with so call "Excalibur," It's pointless.

The gang silent of what you said.

Kirito: Pointless? What are-

You: I gonna stop you right here. Your Excalibur is pointless to me.

The gang still silent.

You: I've seen many and I mean MANY weapons that are powerful, what your Excalibur do? Has many girl that inlove with you?

Klein: *Whisper* That's how I look at.

Sinon: How dare you you say that to-

You giving Sinon 'Are you %#* $ serious' look.

Sinon: On second thought, yeah I think Excalibur is pretty useless.

Kirito: But you got from 200 feet!

Sinon: Only cause you so special with that sword.

Kirito shock after she said that, you other hand surprise.

You: I'm really don't know what happening, but I can tell you really do it for…

Sinon: Not anymore.

The gang shock.

You: I think it time to show me your Excalibur, before any girl give you a roast.

As Kirito give you the Holy Sword Excalibur, you look at it and…..

You: It's a piece of shit sword I ever see in my life.

The Gang was give you 'Are you kidding me' look.

Kirito: Why?

You: This sword has nothing with it, just some gold sword that it!

Kirito: But it cut magic missile.

You still giving Kirito 'Are you %#* $ serious' look.

Kirito: I….I got noting to say.

You: If you want a weapon with special has it.

You drop Excalibur on the table, resulting breaking the table from Excalibur drop.

You: Then this weapon has it.

You equip Excalibastard.

You: Ladies and gentlemen, The Excalibastard. The Excalibur of weapon, and it shoot ice beam.

Klein: I never seen a weapon like that before!

Lisbeth: A weapon that shoot ice beam?!

Sinon: And got a sword attached to gun?

You: Yes, yes and yes. Got it from Stanton's Liver on the moon call Elpis.

Kirito: Why it call Excalibastard?

You: "Thou art most badass." Give a critical hit with a 100% to freeze them, and everytime I melee them the cypo explodes which freeze other nearby enemies.

Leafa: Now that is a legendary weapon.

You: Thank you, and must better then your Excalibur.

Kirito: But my sword cut magic!

You: But did your sword has magic beam to shoot?

Kirito: No?

You: There you go, the most useless sword that cut magic.

Kirito: Wish I got better sword.

You: and speaking of weapon, I need to get back on the shipwreck.

Silica: Why?

You: If I going to survive Alfheim, I going need some ammo, gear and weapon, and I mean a lot of weapon.

Asuna: Without his ammo he could get kill.

Kirito: So, where is it?

You pull your ECHO and show them the map.

You: *You point the location.* If this where we met, *then show the shipwreck location* then the shipwreck has to be close.

Leafa: What are we waiting for? Let-

You: Hold your watermelon Leafa, I didn't show what we deal with. If the ship has Louder-bots and turret, you better get cover.

Kirito: I hate to say this but, he's right. If we know what we dealing with, we better know his enemies.

Lisbeth: So, follow the Vault Hunter to get his stuff, while a Louder-bots try to kill us? I'm in!

Sinon: Me too!

Leafa/Silica: I'm joining in!

Klein: Let's kick them butt!

Agri: Guess I joining you.

Asuna: Since it our fault for almost kill you, we gonna return the favor. Right Yui?

Yui: Yes mama!

Kirito: Look like I join in, we're going to help you get your stuff.

You: Then that settles it, we're going the shipwreck tomorrow! But, where am I going to sleep?

The gang didn't reach to that.

Kirito: Oh. That, we didn't think of you getting a home

Asuna: We do have a house, but we got Yui so…

You: It's alright, parent come first since you got a fairly child.

Yui: Thank! You're so kind! * hug you*

You: *Pat her head* No problem.

Agil: Sorry but can't let you in, Got to work.

You: It's fine, adventurer need some drink at the bar.

Klein: Why not come with me! Got a nice place for two for us.

Lisbeth: *Whisper to you* Just FYI, his place is a mess.

Sinon: *Whisper to you too* He's clean his place, once a month.

You: Noted.

Klein: Really?! Why insult my place?

Leafa: You remember we can't find Pina?

Silica: I never forget you trap Pina with your trashs.

Pina: *making angy sound at Klein *

Klein: I said I'm sorry!

Kirito: Why not-

Sinon: I don't think he can't live with us, since we live together.

Leafa: Yeah.

Silica/Lisbeth: True.

You: So I guess I living in a street then.

Lisbeth: Wait!

They look at Lisbeth.

Lisbeth: Why not he live our hang out?

Kirito: You mean our apartment? Since we always hang out, maybe he can take our apartment.

You: You mean it?

Asuna: Sure, you can take it!

You: I- Thank!

Kirito: It's our fault for hurting you, so why not give a "we're sorry for hurting you" gift.

Asuna: and give you our apartment.

Lisbeth: It's a hang out for having great time.

Sinon: And since we don't use it so much.

Leafa: Maybe it's time for give our apartment to you.

You: Really guy, I don't know what to say.

Silica: It's best to forget you for our action.

Agil: Hell you make a living with our apartment.

Klein: That and a good drink and foods.

You can't forget them after a good apartment, maybe you find a way to give them back.

You: Thank, I really mean it.

Kirito: Well there one way to end this day.

Lisbeth: Yeah, I mean it almost midnight.

Asuna: Guess we've to get going then.

As they leave, you at the door while they outside.

You: Thank for giving me this apartment. Tomorrow we're going the shipwreck, find some supplies, and get the hell out.

Kirito: And watch out for guilds, they already-

You: Don't worry, I bet there some Loader and Turret killing them.

They shock of what you said.

You: Anyway, I going to sleep. Night guy!

You close the door, thinking what are they going to face. Not until Klein said.

Klein: So he is going to live with us?

Kirito: As long we find the portal, yeah.

You: Holy crap! They have a holographic tv?!

Asuna: We forgot about the technology we have.

And that it. Wow 5 month pass since April, working on Dead or Alive/League of Legends x male reader, and writing this fic.

TBH, I getting bored in real life. So I've to kill time, working as part time is one thing, but getting back on anime and playing video game is another thing I need to kill time. But writing a fanfic is a thing to really kill time, that and getting back my story.

So this chapter is done, but I think my story to be done. Eating with an Half-Angel Hero is need to be done. It been 3 year since I writing fanfic and Eating with an Half-Angel Hero is my favourite story I write, maybe it time to end. So I going to focus this story till it done. It just two ch always so it gonna take some time.

Anyway thank to reading my story.

By the way, Since SAO: Fatal Bullet is going be all platform, maybe I going to write new SAO X Male Reader since they add you as a main protagonist. And Ordinal Scale is a not bad movie, bit a same but a Pokemon GO like.


End file.
